


Charming

by PennameL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauxbatons, F/M, FourthYear, Halloween, HarryPotter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Letterwriting, Lunalovegood, battleofhogwarts, detentionau, dracomalfoy - Freeform, dracoxoc, friendstolovers, gobletoffire, hermionegranger - Freeform, ongoing, romeoandjuliet, ronweasley - Freeform, slowburn, timetravel, toxicrelationship, yuleball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennameL/pseuds/PennameL
Summary: When Beauxbatons student Elena comes to hogwarts for the triwizard tournament she finds herself riding into the forbidden forest on an out of control flying horse - closely followed by a masked boy with gelled platinum hair on Halloween night. She quickly realised this is only the start to her year at Hogwarts.Slow Burn Draco Malfoy Fanfiction written in 2020 - originally posted on Wattpad. Ongoing - new chapters will be on Wattpad before being added on here so if you finish and want the next few chapters you can check them out there. Enjoy!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Other(s)





	1. Halloween Night P.1

the girls where sat in their carriages, laughing to themselves sharing stories of the Gryffindors either they or someone they knew had come into contact with "no manners at all" one said, "a total laugh" another said "playful for sure" they concluded.

Being honest with myself I felt totally out of place. There where seven girls my age coming to hogwarts, unfortunately none where my friends. The best of the oldest year where allowed to come for free to compete, everyone else had to pay their way into the limited spaces.

My mother went to hogwarts, she was willing to pay a fair amount for me to spend a year there and have the experience she did. She moved down to southern france however when she was pregnant with me to avoid the horrors of the war. An irish family completely out of place.

I could see hogwarts through the windows of the carriage, it was already dusk and the towers where a deep shadow against the sky. It was much darker than the Beauxbatons castle, which was bright white marble.

"how's my hair" one of the girls asked "put your shoes on before we get scolded" and we all did shortly before madame came who gave us a nervous glance over before moving onto the next. First impressions are everything they tell us, our hair must me laid smoothly, our uniforms must be steamed, our stockings must have no tears. The landing was surprisingly bumpy, and we where all put into our organised places. "Charming" Madame instructed us. We could hear the chatter through the large doors to the dining hall, and i could feel my heart pounding in my head. They laughed obnoxiously, shouting across the room to other tables before shushing each other to silence. The girls where cleanly divided in two; the ones too excited to feel nervous, and the ones too nervous to be excited. I fell into the later half.

It must've been Dumbledores voice I heard "The lovely ladies of Beauxbatons" the doors opened with a slight creak as music filled the hall and we entered. We danced our way in, some of the older girls doing some performative magic to make butterflies dance through the hall. As we stood at the front an received applause i glanced at the lines of tables, exactly how my mother described them. Ravenclaw was on my far left, identifiable in blue. Next was Hufflepuff which was filled with friendly faces proudly wearing their yellow crest. Directly in front of me was Gryffindor, mischevious glints in their eyes and a surprising amount of redheads. To the far right was Slytherin in green who whispered among themselves as they clapped.

We were separated out and sat down to eat for the first night, about a dozen per table. I sat on Ravenclaw alongside a younger asian girl, possibly my age but it's hard to guess. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Cho, you?" She responded seeming friendly enough.

"Elena." I felt like I should've added something onto the end, but I honestly didn't know what to say. After a long pause where she glanced at the other hogwarts students sat near her she chipped up.

"I expected you to have an accent if I'm being honest"

"Oh, most of us do. My family isnt french though so I don't really when I'm not speaking French." I half shrugged, feeling like I had disappointed them. She nodded with a half smile and continued asking questions about the school, talking about all these rumours of us having walls half made of gold and unicorns surrounding the school. The walls did have a lot of gold linings and designs, that much was true. There had been very few unicorn sightings though. I didn't really know what to ask in return.

Eventually when the feast was over, we where escorted to our rooms. I was in a room with the other girls in my year, who gossiped about the boys they thought where cute in the houses they sat at.

"This Gryffindor boy was a real tease, anytime I asked to be passed something he would say he would have it for himself!" Cassie laughed as all the girls ushered her to keep talking.

"Did you eat anything then?" I joked, she rolled her eyes and nodded. I reckon they could have talked all night if it wasn't for the exhaustion of travel, none of us even made it into our beds, instead falling asleep on the piles of blankets and pillows we had made leaning up against each other. That night the beds completely abandoned, and our uniforms tossed across the room.

I definitely felt the October chill when I woke up, wishing I was under the duvets as opposed to on top of them. Two of the girls where already awake and was picking up our uniforms and putting them on hangers. When they noticed I was awake they asked what I was most excited for today considering it was the day the champions where being selected. "I'm curious if their breakfasts are half as good as ours" I kidded as they agreed. I made first dibs of the shower, hanging the uniforms to get steamed as I washed.

I was sat in the mirror that morning pinning my hair into a low bun and curling the front pieces as all the girls got ready when someone knocked on the door and shouted through that breakfast started in 10 minutes. A sudden hurry began in the room as people tried to find their blushes in their trunks or realised they had their headscarf on wrong.

An older hogwarts prefect came and collected us from our dorm and walked us down to the great hall seemingly rather shy and self contained. Some Slytherin boy ran past us, his tie undone and cloak tucked into his arm. Upon recognising us he grinned and waved "looking lovely ladies!" He commented which received a few giggles, I couldn't help but to smile at myself.

"That's Blaine" Charlotte told me, she sat near to him the previous night. After breakfast, which had actually been partially catered to be similar to ours back at Beauxbatons, we where given the day off. We where free to wander the grounds and socialise before tonight's selections. A lot of the girls split off with people they had met the previous evening, and slowly I ended up alone. I decided to wander rather aimlessly, and slowly started to make my way higher and higher up the stairs until I looked down on the grounds from the astronomy tower. To my right was water, with a bridge over it to another building from a lower floor. To my left was the forbidden forest, it's leaves still so green. I could see students sat on the wide plane of grass between the tower and forest in a little circle, all Slytherins so I assume their common room must be fairly close.

I spent the next hour or so continuing to wander around the building, often finding myself having made circles. I got ambushed by a group of first year Hufflepuff girls who informed me I was outside their common room and snuck me in. Their common room was flooded with golden light and we sat on a sofa while they filled me in on all the Harry Potter drama. The Chosen One. He seemed to have gotten himself caught up in all sorts of antics the past few years, one of the girls told me rumours all about his love life. "You would think if you where the chosen one you would pick up any girl you want" she teased. I ended up spending most the day with them and fell in love with one of their cats - small white and as feisty as they come. Ironically they hadn't named him and their whole family has just referred to him as the cat his whole life.

The ceremony went mostly as expected. Some big Durmstrang guy was picked, Fleur from our school which wasn't much suprise and a Hufflepuff boy from hogwarts. I was shocked when Harry Potters name was also selected, but the Ravenclaws I was sat with hardly seemed suprised "Something happens with him every year" they shrugged.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Cho asked, referring to the halloween party happening that night as kind of a crossover celebration for the champions. I smiled back

"I can't wait to see how you guys have in store for me."

\----------------------------

Halloween night was a swirl of events as the girls got ready - classic witches hats, pirates and vampires glueing teeth on and painting their skin green. We had been advices against using magic to change our appearances since a few years ago when a girls spell to turn her skin green didn't wear off for a month.

Me and Cassie had decided to go as the angel and devil duo, since I wasn't painting myself any crazy colours I was ready before everyone else and was helping pin someone else's wig in place. 

"I think I quite like myself blonde you know" she stated "maybe I should risk a spell not wearing off. What do you think?" I laughed stepping back to look at her.

"Beautiful as always" She winked at me and continued to fiddle in the mirror.

"I love your hair, you should wear it down more often."

"Not all of us are willing to get detentions for such things" She rolled her eyes

"If I was given hair like yours I would spend every night in detention for the chances to show it off" 

"Your sweet, but your also going to make us all late. Do your makeup already!"

"Fine fine stop rushing me, you and Cassie can go ahead I'll go with the others."

"Okay, I'll meet you there?" She nodded but clearly was already zoning me out. 

The great hall had been cleared of its usual tables and instead just had a few small ones around the side. The middle was completely clear for dancing and the ceiling had beautiful displays of magical bats coming in and out of smoke apperations. The music was cheerful and upbeat and many students had already gathered and where showing off their costumes to each other. 

"I love your costume" I commented on a girl with a ruffled pink dress and funky sunglasses.

"Oh I'm not dressed up as anyone but myself" She responded lifting her glasses on top of her head.

"Ah, then clearly I love you for yourself then." She grinned at this response, doing a small curtsy.

"Im Luna, and you?" 

"Elena, or an angel for tonight." At that moment the song changed and Lunas eyes lit up.

"You must dance with me!" She grabbed up arm and pulled me into the center of the dance floor, pulling her skirt to her knees and dancing freely. 

"Well if I must." I laughed and danced with her, we linked arms and spun around each other, swapping to dance with others I didn't really know every so often before reuniting. We danced and danced for about an hour, until we where both too thirsty to continue. We shuffled out of the dance floor which, might I add, is much harder to get out of then it is to get in.

As we filled out drinks we talked about the winged horses that fly the Beauxbatons carriages "They are so beautiful" Luna stated. I sipped my drink and considered for a second.

"Do you want to go see them?" He eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah, what harm is it? let's sneak out of here." We set out drinks down and snuck around to the door. We headed towards a cabin outside of the courtyards which is where the stables had been set up.

"That's Hagrids Cabin, he's probably at the party." We stopped whispering at that point and as the horses knew me I hoped I could smoothly introduce them to Luna. They immediately took to her, liking her as if they knew her their whole lives.

"I get along well with horses, I suppose we are on similar wavelengths." 

"I've always wanted to fly one you know, have you ridden before?" 

"Hagrid has tried teaching us about Hippogriffs but I have never rode one personally." Luna stroked the horses head. She looked at me implying for me to answer the same.

"I have ridden plenty of horses before, but never flown." We make eye contact, the same thought seeming to dawn on us. 

"We shouldn't." I said.

"Let's see what they think" She turned to the horse putting her hand out "would you mind giving us a ride?" The horse dipped his nose under her hand, which seemed like a good sign. I repeated this to the next horse along, who also gave me the go ahead. We both freed the horses and I helped Luna mount hers before climbing on mine. 

I imagined in that moment, how I would never forget how it felt as they ran, picking up speed before flapping their winged for the first time and soaring off the ground. That night the air was crisp and fresh, and the moon was full and bright. I could feel wind against my skin as we made a giant circle in the sky off the two horses, and I saw Lunas eyes wide in awe of the sky. I breathed deep, allowing my lungs to fill with the cold air and my eyes close for just a second. Flying. 

I signalled for Luna to come down and land with me, and she motioned towards where we should. I hit the ground first, a bit rough but smooth enough. Luna on the other hand landed hit the ground hard and fast, bumping into me, falling off the horse as hers forced himself into a hard break. My horse was spooked and lifted itself onto his hind legs whinnying loudly and I felt the alarm set in. It began running quick and fast straight towards the Forrest as I gasped loudly. 

"Hey!" I barely heard someone shout over the pounding of my heart. We went into the forest, the scattered lights of the moon flashing between leaves making me dizzy and I tightened my grip on the reigns. 

"Woah woah slow down boy!" I called. I suddenly heard a second set of hooves coming from behind me and looked over my shoulder. Someone was following on another winged horse, I couldn't make out the silhouette but I knew it was too tall to be Luna. The sound of hooves became deafening as they chased to catch up.

"I don't know what to do now!" He shouted now that they had caught up.

"Grab my reigns!" He obliged, and slowly both horses came to a stop. It felt so quiet to fast, I could hear him panting. I sighed with relief, stroking the side of my horses face to keep him calm. "Thank you!" I managed still not quite having my breathe.

"I can't believe I even managed to do that!" He laughed to himself, a half crazed celebratory laugh. It was the first time I got a proper look at him. He was dressed in a satin waistcoat, and has a matching mask which covered his upper face. As he laughed he flashed pointed fangs - clearly dressed as a vampire with his almost white hair gelled back. I turned my horse back to face where we came from.

"Clearly fate had plans for you tonight" I laughed as he grinned, clearly pleased with himself. His expression changed to confusion. 

"I don't know how to get this thing moving again" he looked down at his reigns. I smiled, he looked like a lost little boy all of a sudden.

"Just squeeze your calf's and push your seat forward. Make sure your moving in the right direction." He did so and we started riding back out of the forest, at a walking pace. He seemed uneasy of the horse as he held on tightly to his reigns. "You can relax your arms you know, he knows what he's doing" I commented, teasing slightly. His nose scrunched.

"I don't trust these things. Anyway, you seem to know a lot about horses for someone who was being dragged off into the Forrest by one."

"I ride sometimes when I'm back home. As much as you know about horses though if they get spooked they get spooked."

"All the more reason not to trust them." How cynical.

"Why worry? You where here to save me where you not?" 

"Hmm well when I saw two horses flying around from the tower I had to come see what idiots where behind it. Was expecting Potter if I'm honest." 

"Ah, sorry to disappoint. I'll send someone for you if he joins us next time. 

"You're one of those posh Beauxbaton girls aren't you?"

"What gave it away?"

"A girl I have never seen before on a runaway Beauxbaton horse perhaps, or maybe your just an angel who has appeared to lure my into the Forbidden Forrest." He nodded to my wings.

"Forbidden? Doesn't seem very angel like to purposely do that."

"No i suppose not, I'll stick to my Beauxbaton guess then." We came out of the shadows of the Forrest where I could see Luna waiting anxiously. 

"Oh! Oh your okay! I'm so sorry!" I laughed.

"Oh it's no worry, nobody was hurt." Me and the boy climbed off our horses and Luna began putting them back as she rambled on about how amazing it was to fly, before the crash landing of course. The boy stood aside awkwardly with his hands in his pockets and thumbs pointing out. "Halloween night always has the potential for amazing things I believe, my mother would always tell me that when I was younger. Speaking of which I'm sure there's still time for more dancing!"

"Oh I-" the boy started turning to me, but cut himself off as Luna grabbed my arm before running back towards he castle. I smiled over my shoulder at him as I was dragged away.


	2. Halloween Night Pt.2

As we went back in the hall a girl came us, dark skin and curly hair dressed as a classic witch. "Luna! Where have you been?" 

"Oh we where just out for some fresh air" Luna responded giving me a quick mischievous look. "Oh! I should introduce you! Elena this is Hermione, Hermione this is Elena."

"Nice to meet you" she gave out her hand to shake which I did. "Luna your all covered in dirt! Where you rolling on the ground out there!" There was a grass mark along the side of her dress where she must've landed when she fell off the horse.

"I suppose I must've been. Anyway, let's dance!" She grabbed each of our hands and nodded to us for us to join ours and we danced in a little circle. She eventually broke it to dance with a shy boy dressed as an astronaut and me and Hermione let go of each other's hands but kept dancing with each other. I caught a boy looking at her.

"I think that boy would like to cut in to dance with you" She looked over at the red headed boy who ushered her to come over. I caught the first part of their conversation.

"Where have you been! Harry's been talking to-"

I felt someone take my wrist and spin me, Cho from the feast. We danced for a minute before someone else cut in - the boy from earlier. I imagined how we looked together, a white angel and a vampire in red and black satin. 

"Ah it's you again."

"It's me." He looked taller now, slim and stood straight and I could see his eyes through his mask in this light - a pale gray. There was something so formal about him - perhaps he just wasn't comfortable wish me. Maybe that's just how he is. The music suddenly seemed so distant, the people around us just out of focus background. It was as if he had sucked the life out of the world, and this long moment where we looked at each other was slipped between the fractions of a second. The longest fraction of a second of my life.

"I'm suprised your not waiting by the Forrest. Are you always waiting to rescue runaway horses?" The music came closer, as if a room or two away.

"Oh no no, not nearly gentlemanly enough for that. Horses don't even like me." He sounded more cheerful for a second.

"Why do you think that?"

"I got attacked my a hippogriff last year during class." I held back laughing, but failed to hold back a smile.

"Seems to not have scared you away from horses entirely" 

"Oh trust me, even as I climbed on I thought I was a total idiot for doing so."

"Well I'm thankful for your idiocracy sir." I meant it, I really was.

"Sir? You make me feel like my father by calling me that." He scoffed.

"Well what else should I call you?"

"Doesn't matter that they call me, just don't call me sir." Blatantly avoiding the question for whatever reason. "What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you mind when you wont tell me yours? Anyway, let's talk less and dance more." He looked somewhat disgusted with that idea.

"I'm not much of a dancer." 

"That's a shame vampire sir, what's a party without dancing?" I saw his gaze focus on something behind me. I looked and saw two stockier boys waving for him to join them. "You can go you know." I said. In that moment I became aware of how close we where, my head tilted slightly back to look up at him. He was looking at me, but I couldn't read his expression.

"Hey!" One of the boys shouted from behind me. The vampire bowed his head and slipped past me. 

Everyone was filtering out as the party drew to a close, I wondered if I might sleep through the whole weekend. Multiple of the girls where gathered at one of the smaller towers, still singing songs from the night (rather badly). 

I leaned over the railing, looking down at the people coming out of the great hall and splitting off in the directions of their common rooms. I spotted the vampire the moment he came out, his white hair was hard to miss from a birds eye view. He must've sensed me looking at him as he looked up and make eye contact with me. His eyes where shadowed by his mask and I could feel the wind blowing a few strand of hair across my face. Neither of us said anything but i softly smiled down at him before turning away first and going back into the tower.

\--

The next day I woke up around lunchtime, just making the lunch feast to grab some of the last remaining food. When I woke up most the dorm was empty except one girl who had stayed out much later than me. What a party animal I am. Looking down at my hands I had indents from my reigns where I held on too tightly as my horse sprinted away into the dark woods. It's weird. From the moment that horse took of from the grass and began soaring in the air the whole night feels like a dream. The way I could feel no ground bellow me, or anything alongside me. It was just me and the horse, in this vast space. We could've been flying forever. 

And then when it ran off into the woods, sweeping me under the dark trees hidden from the soft glow of the moonlight, feeling as if I had run into an abyss of darkness and suddenly I could feel everything. The pounding of the horses hooves, the reigns so tight in my hands it hurt, the fear radiating off the horse.

And him of course. The masked vampire riding alongside me on horseback, reaching out for my reigns to draw us to a stop. I couldn't always see him as we rode back and out of the forest; he was a masked vampire seeming to blend into the woods, only to be seen in soft flashes of pale blue light.

I hadn't questioned why it is he approached me again in the great hall, but the entire night was a blur except that second where we looked at each other - and I tried to find the words to say. I wonder what he would have said had I not said anything. I wonder if he would've said anything at all. 

Wow. I've not even been here a week and I'm already caught up thinking about a boy. A boy might I add whose name I don't even know. Would it be weird to ask around about him? Perhaps, I have always had an obsessive nature, the sort that's set me off track for weeks at a time. One thing that catches my interest for a moment and I find myself learning everything available to me about it - only to not think of it ever again. In that case maybe it is best that I get my answers about him now, so I can move on and not think of it again.

"Elena!" Something cuts off my train of thought. I turn quickly, several pastries in hand. Gosh, I must look mad stood here zoned out thinking to myself while holding enough pastries to pass as a house elf. Where on earth did that voice come from? "Elena! Over here!" Luna was stood by the door waving at me. I did a half run over and we started walking outside, she picked a pastry from my pile. "Mm I forgot to get lunch. You know when I went to bed last night I felt no pain, now the entire side of my body aches."

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Is it where you fell?"

"I don't know why your apologising, you aren't a God in control of last night." 

"I suppose not." 

"Anyway, normally I would go to Madame Pomphrey but she isn't in so will you come with me to a friend who will probably be able to fix it?"

"Of course, I have nothing better to do." I bit into a pastry. 

"She's probably in the Gryffindor common room with the boys. You met her last night actually, just briefly. Hermione?" 

"Oh yeah I remember her."


	3. Three Grumpy Gryffindors

She knocked on the door where a large painting was hung. To my suprise, the paintings eyes flickered down to look at us. "You aren't Gryffindors" The woman in the painting commented.

"No, just visiting! I've injured myself you see, and I'm hoping a friend can help." Luna lifted her sleeve pointed to the bruises on her arm. The painting nodded just as someone opened the door from the inside. A Gryffindor boy I didn't recognise glanced over us with confusion.

"What's up guys?"

"I'm here to see Hermione, is she in?" Luna asked. The boy thought for a moment before closing the door as I guessed he went and checked. A few moments later Hermione opened to door.

"Oh Luna!" She faced back into the room "Thanks Oliver!" and opened the door welcoming us in. The Gryffindor common room, it was darker than the hufflepuff one, but had a similar cosy vibe with a large fireplace surrounded by armchairs big enough to consume you. I could only imagine how nice it would be to sink into those chairs around the fire on a winters night. Luna told Hermione about falling and hurting her side - leaving out the flying horses. 

"Oh well I do think I know a spell, but we should check before using it. Can't you go to the ward?" Luna shook her head.

"Nobody is in, probably regaining their energy after all the drama of yesterday. How is Harry by the way?" 

"Frustrated I suppose is the best way to put it - nobody seems to believe he didn't put his name in. Do you think anything's sprained or broken or is it just bruising?" Hermione said as she walked up some stairs into another room.

"Just sore and bruised. Aw poor Harry, you can tell him I believe him." Hermione came back down with three of books in hand, looking over them and quickly disregarding one. 

"Sorry, I didn't catch that last bit."

"I believe Harry, he really deserves a break this year." Hermione hummed as she looked through indexes, seeming disappointed when she didn't find what she was looking for and moved onto the final book. 

"Is this Harry Potter you are talking about?" I asked.

"Right yes! Forgot you aren't usually around. Yeah we are friends with him." Hermione pointed at something on the page "I think this is my safest option." She turned to Luna and told her to lie on her none bruised side and cast a spell over the bruised side of her body. After a few second Luna got up. 

"Good as new!" She said.

"Okay but you really should get it checked when-"

"Oh don't worry, I have little baggies to protect me." Luna held up a small sachet, the size of my thumb before slipping it back in her front pocket. 

"Since he is not of age, does it mean Harry is eliminated then?" I asked as Hermione piled up her books again.

"No, they say since the goblet chose him he must compete which makes no sense. What's the point of the rule in the first place?" Hermione huffed and disappeared back up the stairs. I hummed in agreement. I tried to imagine what I would have done if my name came out yesturday, but I don't think the realisation would've set in until closer to the first tournament. Hermione bounced back down the stairs. 

"Anyway, I haven't asked much about you since we have been talking about Harry." Hermione stated.

"I don't have much to say at the moment, your situations are much more interesting than mine."

Hermione spoke sharp and fast, "They seem interesting from the outside, but from my perspective I spend a lot of time just trying to keep those boys in check and not let them get us expelled." 

"Boys?" I asked as she implied there was more than one.

"Mmhmm Ron and Harry. Both Gryffindors, I think they are in their dorm right now probably coming up with a terrible idea to get out of this." I couldn't help but to laugh as Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling a little too.

Luna half whispered to me "Hermione has enough brain for all three of them - good thing too, they aren't always the brightest as sweet as they are." 

"Must be tiring, having to do all the thinking." I said out loud, half just thinking out loud.

"Hmmm, I pity Harry more than anyone." I thought best not dig any deeper into this. 

A slight awkwardness settled over us as none of us seemed to know what to say, I felt horribly out of place in that moment. 

Hermione piped up "Have you met many people yet?" I hummed to suggest yes.

"Met a few people, Luna is the only one whose really stuck. Met someone yesterday as well, but I don't know if anything will come of that."

"It's like being a new kids for all you guys - I remember I didn't really have friends for the first part of the year. Ron says I was too gobby."

"You don't seem too gobby to me," I paused and looked at her, acting out thinking "no not too gobby at all." She smiled at me, slightly shy all of a sudden.

"Let's introduce you guys, no point them being tucked away in there all day." She walked up the stairs opposite the ones she had gone up before, I heard some talking but couldn't make out what was being said until three people where coming back down.

"It's so unfair girls can come to our dorm but we can't come to yours." A readheaded one said. Ron I would assume out of process of elimination. Anyone could recognise Harry I should think. 

"Oh shush" Hermione huffed. I waved at them relatively cheerily, and since I got a similar reaction I assume Hermione had already told them I would be here. "Ron and Harry this is Elena, Elena this is Ron and Harry." She gestured between us. I hadn't seen Harry this close before, he was more dischevelled than I expected, seeing him like this made it kind of click in my head he is just a teen boy, not some other being of "the chosen one". Although I suppose he is both. 

"Did you celebrate last night?" I asked.

"No, no, had other things on my mind believe it or not." He came across sarcastic but not mean, the half awkward smile made him feel a lot friendlier. After a pause he added "oh, uh, you?". 

"Yeah, me and Luna went together."

"Did we miss out on anything much?" Ron asked, Harry sent him a glare and Ron shrugged back. I'm guessing this is some sort of inside conflict of sorts.

"There will be others" Luna interjected before I could answer, which I was somewhat thankful for. I couldn't help but to take note of the tension between Ron and Harry; they where stood too straight and too far apart, pointedly not looking at each other. 

"Ehm, well I think I have some classes with Gryffindor next week so I might see you then." I said, starting to back towards the door. 

"You can sit next to me, there will be a free space." Ron said, but it felt less like a happy invitation and more like something that would annoy Harry, which worked. 

Harry spoke quickly and sharply "For the last time I didn't put my name in, I've been with you most the time I don't even know how I COULD have. If you don't believe me fine." 

"Oh yeah yeah sure your name just appeared in there did it?"

"Oh because that's the weirdest thing that's happened in the past few years, not the dark lords face in the back of our teachers head or anything."

"Wait wha-" I began.

"Don't bother." Luna cut me off, and began waving cheerily "See you later! Hope you guys work it out."

"We won't!" Ron responded storming back into his dorm. The door closed behind us. Luna seemed surprisingly unphased by the outburst, she started humming to herself as we walked.

"What other house do you have classes with?" I had to think about it for a moment.

"I think I'm just in all of Gyffindors classes, but they are combined right?" She nodded.

"Half my classes are with Gryffindor. What other house have they got?"

"Slytherin I think."


	4. Alone in Hogwarts

I had thought Harry Potter and his gang were a very close knit group - Atleast that's what everyone implied. The tension in there was so uncomfortable I was quite thankful when Luna and I ducked out. It's a Saturday, which means I have got to figure out what to do with myself for the weekend. Luna has disappeared to make a charm of sorts, she was already gone before I could ask what for. I suppose I could go to the hufflepuff common room again, it was around here I think. Or was it in the other tower? Great. I have no idea where it was. 

It's not that big a loss, they seem nice enough and I like listening to their conversations but I don't really know how to get involved. Luna is my only actual friend I guess. She seems nice, and we can actually find things to talk about but she doesn't mind the silence. She also Irish, so I'm sure mum would approve. Anyway, back to figuring out where to go. I'm quite good at finding the astronomy tower, not purposefully really, but I always manage to end up there. Maybe I should set up camp there, I might be able to find my room and get some writing stuff or a book. 

I did manage to find my room and picked up a couple of things. It was weird seeing the room empty, not filled with giggles and hushing so we wouldn't be told off for being too loud after Halloween. I smiled to myself. I hope my first real night doesn't end up being the only interesting one. The astronomy tower is easy to get to in my opinion. As long as your in the building with the great hall and just keep finding stairs to go up you always end up there. It was a nice day, not sunny but not cold. There where some people scatted on the grass, lying on blankets they set up and hanging out. Mostly Slytherins but nobody I recognised. I found it a bit odd that everyone still wore their house robes at weekends but didn't bother to ask about it. I sat and began reading, it was a book about a young wizard who wakes up in another world with no magic. Sounds like a terrible world if you ask me, no wonder he's trying so hard to get back. 

The bell rang for lunch, it must've been about twelve. I considered going to eat but wasn't very hungry. I stood and stretched, going to the railing to watch as people dragged themselves up to go to the great hall, a couple staying behind. I suppose it would be easier for me to make friends if I actually went and talked to more people, but I felt like an outsider, a temporary newbie from that french school. 

That is what I was thinking when a flash of pale blonde caught my attention. He was coming out of the great hall, a green apple in hand which he threw up and caught a few times but kept his head down. On either side of him was a stockier boy, one a bit taller the other quite short. It was him, I knew it was. The boy from Halloween. As soon as he came he was gone though, going down the hill and out of site. Just before he was gone I did take note of the green interior of all their hoods: Slytherins. Atleast I knew something about him. 

I sighed to myself as I backed off the rail. 

\-------------------------------

I spent the rest of the afternoon in the astronomy tower, until a couple of older students came in with a game of chess. I packed up and left, giving them a smile and wishing them luck. It sounds terrible, but I wish the weekend was over. Atleast if it was a weekday I would have classes to keep my days occupied and might have a vague idea of where people would be when I got lonely. That first weekend was lonely, everyone here had their own little groups. I enjoyed the evenings though, where I would sit on my bed in the dorms and listen to the girls talk about their days. Sometimes it was easier to live through other people than your own life. When it came to me I mentioned having met Harry Potter, and that brought a lot of intrigue.

"Oh what's he like? Is he super intense? Does he remember anything from when he survived Voldemort?"

"Ehm, I don't know I didn't ask. Seems a bit intrusive to ask, doubt you would even want to remember it. It's weird, he seems so normal. Shorter than I expected, but nice enough." I shrugged, they seemed disappointed but nodded as if to say "yeah, that makes sense." The topic quickly turned back to someone else's day. 

Sunday went about the same, so when Monday came I felt relieved. I got my timetable in the morning before breakfast, dropped to our rooms while people where all starting to get up and argue about the shower schedule (or lack there of). 

I picked up the pile of letters, calling out names of people who came to get it off me. Cassie half ran out of the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth and instantly opened it, scanning it with her eyes.

"We have them with all the houses, I thought it was only meant to be with two?" Another girl peered over her shoulder to look at the timetable.

"Might be to try and get us all socialising and interacting with more people?" They suggested. I gave out the last two letters before tearing open my own, looking at Monday.

Sure enough it was an even mix of all the houses. DADA? I didn't know what that stood for, but each class had two houses paired together (and us triwizard tournament schools scattered among them). This "DADA" was with GS - Gryffindor and Slytherin, I suppose I'll find out when I get there, I don't have it until third period. I looked at the clock, it was 7:20, and breakfast in the hall was at 8:00.

Lily took charge of the bathroom schedule. She asked us all how long it took us to get ready and put it in order of who took the longest going earliest in the morning and the fastest last. I ended up somewhere in the middle which I didn't mind as long as I got to shower. That morning was chaos when everyone was competing to get in. We arrived in the great hall for breakfast at 8:15 due to the delays. I liked the breakfasts, there was a bit of everything. I has scrambled eggs on toast, and was once again sat on Revanclaw. I don't know if I was allowed to move among the tables, the houses always sat on their own but those from the triwizard schools had just sat down where there was space on the first day. It all felt a bit too early for people to be this loud. 

"Have you got your timetable yet?" Cho asked. I hummed and nodded in response as I have a mouthful of food, finishing before asking

"Yeah, can i ask you a few questions?" 

"Sure"

"What's Artimacy?" She half rolled her eyes.

"Magic and numbers basically."

"DADA?" 

"Oh it's an abbreviation," she laughed at my mistake "Defence against the dark arts. Don't you do that?"

"We don't abbreviate it like that, it's just defensive magic." 

"Ah, anything else?" I thought about my timetable for a minute. I don't think I misunderstood anything else.

"No I think that's all. You guys are missing out on some good lessons though." This caught some people interest and a Ravenclaw leaned over and asked what.

"We have a lot more subjects that aren't strictly magical, like art and music. But we do add magic in when we want to." 

"Do you do a lot of these?"

"A fair amount." They talked about this for a while.

"Atleast you don't have to do etiquette, just lessons in being polite basically."

"Why would you have to do that."

"Tradition is my guess, but it's so bland doing multiple lessons in it every week." They quickly seemed less jealous of the fact we do art and music.

"Seems like a prissy school, just dancing around learning how to be nice." One of the boys said, a couple laughing with him.

"I think you could benefit from some 'prissiness'" one of the older beauxbaton girls commented. This was followed with a group of "OOOOOOHHHH"'s and him getting shouldered a bunch. The girl had a slight smug smile and she continued eating her porridge. 

My first lesson was Aritmacy with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. The class had a walkway down the middle, all the Ravenclaw went to the left and Gryffindors on the right. The two other Beauxbaton girls in the class went and sat together, the seats next to them quickly being taken by some Ravenclaws. Great. One of the Drumstrang boys looked equally lost as me, we made eye contact and I was about to sit next to him when I heard "HEY! HEY! ELEANOR!" I, along with half the room turned to see Ron waving at me. 

His excitement would almost seem sweet if he had gotten my name right.


	5. First Day of Classes

I sat down next to Ron who seemed relieved. Choking down my embarrassment and grinning at him.

"Hey, Ron right?" 

"Right yeah! Glad you remembered."

"It's Elena by the way, but you where close." I teased, pulling out my quill. Ron's cheeks turned red and he muttered "right right of course" to himself a bit. I glanced around the classroom for Harry and Hermione out of curiosity. They where sat a few rows ahead. Do they all just happen to be in the same class or are there just not many people in their year because of the war? And if there's not many people and the whole house of that year is in a class does that mean next period with Slytherin I'm bound to see the boy from Halloween? How do I even know he's in my year? I pushed it from my mind. 

"You any good at Aritmacy?" Ron asked.

"Never done it before, you?" 

"Oh I've done it before." That wasn't what I meant but I added;

"You good at it?" He shook his head and sighed.

"It's a stupid subject anyway. Usually I just copied from Hermione when I could, not that she would let me. What's the point in being so good at everything if your not going to share?" He rambled on. 

"So why aren't u sat with them?" I nodded towards Harry and Hermione.

"Oh, me and Harry aren't really friends right now. Hermione thinks it's all stupid." He huffed a little, but didn't go into more detail. Fair enough, I thought, not my business anyway. I didn't ask more about what the arguement was about.

"Have you three been friends a long time?"

"Me and Harry where friends since we got the train together during first year," he smiled at the memory and began to laugh "we weren't friends with Hermione until the end of the year - found her too bloody bossy and annoying." He laughed some more. "She still is, but we like her." I laughed too, it all seemed very sweet. "Do you have friends like that?" 

"I do back in France, but not here." 

"What about Luna?"

"Ah yes, she's my friend I guess but she's always disappearing and I never know where."

"Huh, yeah she does do that a lot doesn't she?" Ron furrowed him eyebrows. The teacher came in and hushed us all a bunch. I felt a bit lost during the lesson - I never was good with numbers. I found my thoughts drifting off. Ron seemed nice, he had this very light friendly air to him when he stopped thinking about the argument. Either way though, I'm not sure I want to get involved in that. Aritmacy came and went, and by the end of it Ron was so slumped in his seat I wondered how it could even be comfortable. 

Ok ok what's next? I asked myself pulling out my timetable from my robe as the class drew to a close. Charms. I know charms, I'm pretty good at it actually. Ravenclaw and Slytherin - I'm guessing that means I can just follow all these Ravenclaws to find the classroom.

I did exactly that, and eventually grabbed Lily who was in the same class. 

"Who was the redhead?" She teased, waggling her eyebrows like an idiot. I groaned and shoved her gently.

"Someone i briefly met on Saturday."

"Seemed excited to see you for someone you 'briefly' met." She implied I was underexadurating. I didn't justify this with a response but laughed along with her. When we got to charms we had another 5 minutes before class technically started so we all stood outside until the teacher let us in. I don't know how I hadn't noticed Luna all of last lesson, but her and Cho where talking among themselves and Lunas back was to me. I saw Cho smile but her eyes looked confused and she nodded softly, clearly having no idea what Luna was on about but being to polite to say anything. I smiled to myself. 

I caught a glance at a group of green robes coming down the hall as we were let into the classroom. Me and lily sat at the front, where I looked the teacher up and down. 

"I'm Professor Flitwick, and welcome back to charms. I would like to start by welcoming our new Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students," he nodded towards all of us. Professor Flitwick wasn't a particularly attractive man. He was short, with gelled down curtains of sorts, unruly eyebrows and a large 70s mustache. He adjusted his waistcoat and turned to open a textbook. He seems quite cheery, but very different from our teachers in France. 

"The last thing we did last year was.... ah! Shrinking charm. That means we are onto cheering charm. This charm will make the person you aim it at elated and happy and sometimes caused hysterical laughter. It can also be a counter-charm for hiccups!" He seemed to waddle down the stack of stuff he was stood on, pointing his wand at one of the students on the other side of the class who began to giggle uncontrollably. He showed us the movement, which I remembered first time but he continued to show it a few more and describe it intensely. 

As he was doing this lily nudged me and whispered "there's a boy staring at you," she sounded quite pleased with herself. I glanced behind me quickly, but didn't see anyone. "No you idiot, the other way, back row." I looked over my other and caught movement as his head ducked down and he pretended to be looking at his parchment. It was him. The slytherin boy from Halloween. I had to admit I was getting sick of only seeing the top of his head. It was as if he didn't want me to see him.

"Everybody facing the front please" Flitwick tapped his wand on the table in front of us, and me and Lily quickly turned back. I didn't look back again the rest of the lesson, not wanting to tick Flitwick off. The charm was relatively easy, although Lily kept getting confused with her left and right. 

The lesson went by quickly, and I packed up my bags and turned to look at the Slytherin boy again, but he had already gone. Lily complained when she realised we had different classes now, and we split ways at the door as she continued following the Ravenclaws to their next class. The Slytherins on the other hand hung out outside of the charms classroom for a few minutes (I'm guessing they are in less of a hurry to get to their next class as Ravenclaws). 

I went to move from directly outside of the door to wait when I felt someone take my wrist and turn me towards them, gently. I jumped slightly but to my surprise the Slytherin boy was there, still holding onto my wrist and stood over me. This was the first time I fully saw his face, he was handsome with slim sharper features. I glanced at my wrist and he quickly dropped it upon realising he was still holding it. He broke the silence by clearing his throat.

"Malfoy." 

"Pardon?" 

"Draco Malfoy. It's my name." He quickly swapped out the shyer schoolboy demeanour and stood straighter. "You asked the other night." He added.

"Oh, are we on a name basis now?" I tilted my head and smiled at him. "I was planning on just calling you 'that guy whose scared of horses'". 

"I'm not scared of horses!" He realised how loudly he said that and glanced around him before speaking more quietly "I'm just not all that fond of them." 

"I'm just joking Draco." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Well do you have one?" He kept his eyes on me, he was coming off more intense now. 

"A horse?"

"No a name." I shook my head sarcastically.

"No, no I don't. My parents never gave me one."

"Fine then, don't tell me. It's not like I care." He so obviously cared. He was funny, in an unintentional way. The group began to move, leaving to go to the next class. We walked alongside each other, not speaking until we went into the classroom. I saw Ron sat with Hermione, and Harry fumbling with his quill alone. Hermione was rolling her eyes at something Ron had said as he laughed at his own joke. 

"It's nice to meet you Draco, the name is Elena." I smiled and dipped my head towards him, my hands full with my books. His expression was unreadable, but I could feel him watching me as I went over to the Gryffindor side of the room. 

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked Harry.

"Yeah sure!" He shoved his stuff over to his side and I sat down. 

"Sorry you had to hear me and Ron argueing the other day." He commented.

"Oh that's okay. Sorry for picking bad timing." I looked across the room and saw Draco staring again, except this time it wasn't just at me, his eyes where flickering between me and Harry with the same unreadable expression.


	6. Malfoy and Moody

The DADA teacher introduced himself as Moody, which was a fitting name. He didn't greet the new school students like the other teachers, but instead looked at one of the Durmstrang boys and scoffed.

"You're lucky you missed the spider lesson." Harry whispered and shuddered slightly to himself.

"Spider lesson?" 

"He had these jumping spiders, it was awful."

"I don't mind spiders, but I would prefer if they weren't jumping around. Where they big?" 

"Big for normal spiders, but there are these massive spiders in the Forrest, twice the size of a person" he raised his eyebrows at me nodding. I felt mildly horrified at the idea of giant jumping spiders. Actually, scratch the mildly. We didn't have desks, we were just sat on benches watching as Moody prowled up and down the middle waving his arms around like a mad man. I wasn't sure I liked him very much, but he did a good job at keeping your attention. 

I couldn't follow one of the houses after this class, Herbology was with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I went up to Moody at the end of lesson "hey, do you know where this room is?" I pointed on my timetable. He grumbled for me to figure it out myself and waved me away. Everyone else in the class had already gone, so I wandered in the direction I thought it might be in until I arrived late. I smiled and half bowed to the teacher apologising, really testing the etiquette classes in being charming. They where very friendly and let me off, partnering me up with some Hufflepuff boy for a task. It was relaxed and easy, and the greenhouse was warm and bright. I decided I might quite like Herbology this year, it always felt so serious at Beauxbatons.

I was heading towards the lunch hall when I saw Draco running at full speed in the opposite direction, in such a rush I don't think he even noticed me. About four other boys followed - I couldn't tell if they where just following him or if they where who he was running from. I shrugged it off and continued to get lunch. It sat in my usual place in the great hall.

"Oh! Oh! Elena did you hear?" A Ravenclaw boy began. I must've looked confused because he continued before I could reply. "Have you met Professor Moody yet?"

"Yeah i had him third period, why? What's happened?"

"He turned Malfoy into a ferret a few minutes ago apparently! Justin here saw it didn't you Justin?" Justin nodded profusely, still laughing to himself. 

"Why?" I asked. Was this for a class? Draco already had DADA with me though....

"Moody is just pissy like that." I scrunched my nose in disgust.

"That's horrible!" I exclaimed.

"That's what I said! He shouldn't be a teacher when he has a temper like that, turning students into ferrets and flinging them around." Cho remarked, grabbing a sausage roll and putting it on her plate. I get why he was running earlier. The boys continued laughing as Cho muttered, and I agreed with her which seemed to make her like me more. "He goes off syllabus all the time aswell as if we don't have exams." She added.

I had history of magic next with the Slytherins, but Draco must've skipped because I didn't see him. At the end of the day we had flying lessons, to my suprise it was Quidditch which isn't taught at Beauxbatons. I felt a bit uncertain about flying around on a stick of wood, I would much rather a strong horse. The Beauxbatons had an independent lesson away from the hogwarts kids since we had never done it before. I didn't think I was very good. 

That evening when the girls where chattering in our dorm Lily brought me up.

"Elena, don't you want to tell us about your new boyfriend?

"I would if I had one." I cocked a brow at her. Everyone else is as staring at us encouraging her to explain.

"Well, in our first class today a boy was very eager to make sure she sat next to him. Shouted and waved for her in front of the whole class!" Everyone giggled.

"Oh please, he didn't even get my name right!" Lily ignored this comment and continued, obviously joking.

"He didn't want to sit alone and he recognised me, that's all." This was received with a series of groans and complaints about me ruining their fun. "Don't worry, if I do get a boyfriend you guys will be the first to know." I winked, and they grinned back like happy little children. 

"You will have one in no time considering how much that guy in charms was staring at you." Lily commented. She's sweet, but a little troublemaker.

"Elena! Stop stealing all the boys!" A girl laughed. I had to admit, it was nice having something of my own to talk about tonight.

"I don't know if Ron is single, but if he is I'll send him straight to you!" I threw a pillow at the girl who responded with a 'whooo!'.

"And what about the charms boy?" Cassie inquired. I dramatically pretended to think for a moment.

"Hmmm. No I think I'll keep that one for myself!" We laughed and moved onto talking about potions, which I hadn't had yet. Apparently the teacher was this greasy bat like man with a voice than drones on who told one of the girls to pay attention, the quiz wouldn't be on hair braiding and giggling. Definetly implying this is what beauxbaton girls are like, which got a lot of complaining from those of us who haven't had it yet. 

"Well now I don't want to go." They said.

Of course we had to go whether we liked it or not, and I did first period the next day. I finished up my breakfast early and went to the Gryffindor table to catch Hermione, Harry and Ron before they left. I had potions with Gryffindor and Slytherin, so it would be easier to follow them. Ron asked how I was finding everything, and I gave an honest account including not particularly liking Moody. 

"Oh yeah I didn't particularly like Moody either, he's really unpredictable. He won me over yesterday though when he turned Malfoy into a ferret, I don't know if you heard." I was surprised.

"Your glad he turned someone into a Ferret?" I asked.

"Oh not just anyone. Malfoy! He's the worst." I wanted to ask about this comment but Ron had already changed the subject to what he wanted for dinner tonight. He seemed passionate about his food, which I can't fault.

When we got to class the teacher was already there, he seemed to glare at us as we came in. 

"He doesn't like Gryffindors" Ron whispered, but way too loud. 

"No talking!" The teacher snapped. Potions went as expected, he was stern and gave all the instructions at once instead of in steps which was confusing.

I spent the rest of the day really trying to focus on my classes. During the ancient runes class though I did pull out my potions notes and try to revise them. 

"Hermione" I whispered. She was sat next to me and looked at me.

"Can I borrow your potions notes from today? He went through it to fast for me." She didn't respond but did push her notes towards me and went back to focusing on the work. I quickly copied up the gaps in my notes and thanked her, handing her back hers at the end of the lesson. I wasn't worried about ancient runes, I could study that outside of class quite easily before the exam. Potions however was starting to become a worry. 

I spent that evening in the Hufflepuff common room again, all the girls in my dorm sat with them in our pyjamas while they told us the stories of all the ghosts in the school. I had seen a couple but hadn't questioned it much, we had a few at Beauxbatons, but it was cool hearing all the stories. As it was getting late I said "We should go soon, I've got history of magic first tomorrow."

"Oh you can totally just sleep through that!" One of the hufflepuff girls exclaimed which caused a fit of laugher. 

"I sleep through it even when I've had a full nights sleep the night before." Someone else commented. We did eventually shuffle our way out of the piles of blankets. 

"Oh! The kitchens are right by here if you want to get some snacks on your way back. The elves won't mind, they love us." Someone told us, and I volunteered to get some biscuits for everyone and meet them back at the room. I got instructions and headed down the hallway with a lamp, glancing around corners to make sure I wouldn't be caught by prefects or a teacher. I dipped into the kitchen, which had the lights on but no elves to be seen. 

Instead, to my surprise, I saw a tall blonde boy in fluffy green plaid pajama pants and a sweatshirt who looked equally surprised to see me.


	7. Midnight Snacks

He seemed as stunned as I did, and I suddenly became very aware of the fact I was in my pyjamas. After a long silence he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you following me?" He said.

I raised my eyebrows. "Following you? Why would I be following you?" I sounded a little offended.

"Well besides me being dashingly handsome I AM a Malfoy. We are a pretty prestigious family." The worst part was, while the first half sounded like a joke, I really didn't know on the second half.

"Well your the one who chased me into the woods so if anyone's a stalker it's you." He scoffed.

"I am not! Well I did. But I was in the kitchen first."

"How was I suppose to know that?"

"I don't know!" He sounded exasperated. I became very aware of the fact his hair wasn't gelled back as usual. Obviously freshly washed and had dried down wavy. I liked it. 

There was another long silence.

"Maybe it's just part of our fates we keep running into each other." I shrugged, walking past him to start looking for the biscuits I came for.

"You really believe in that stuff?" It sounded like a sincere question rather than judgement. I hummed yes. "What like we are soulmates or something?".

"Woah, that's a bit dramatic. Maybe your just meant to tell me where the custard creams are." He looked flustered but sounded offended. 

"Alright then, I'm not a house elf you know" 

"You don't need to be a house elf to help someone out." He didn't reply, but after him staying still for a second I felt him come closer until he was right behind me, and reached overhead into a cupboard. He was so close I could smell him. He had definetly just showered, he smelled of that guy sort of minty they make in men's shower washes. I closed my eyes. I don't know why, but it felt like the thing to do in that situation. When I opened them again there was a pack of custard creams being held from above in front of me. I took them out of his hands. 

"Thank you." He again didn't reply, not wanting to acknowledge his own help. When I turned around he was closer than I expected, and I dipped under his arm away. 

"So tell me about this prestigious family of yours." I tried to ease the tension.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked suspiciously. I shrugged.

"Does everything need an explanation to you?" 

"I don't want to talk about them." Why bring them up then I thought. 

"What about your family?" He asked.

"What do you want to know about them?"

"Purebloods?" 

I don't think he realised how loaded a question that was. I did come from a family of wealthy purebloods, but I myself was a halfblood when my mother fell for a muggle man. She had always told me not to be ashamed of it, but to not tell people so I wouldn't have to deal with the stigma around it. I was uncomfortable lying.

"Yeah." He nodded, saying same or something under his breathe, but I had already heard about the Malfoys being one of those sterner pure blood types. There was another long pause where the awkward tension rose.

"Elena?" He whispered. I hummed in response again. "How do you know Harry Potter?" I thought back to DADA where Draco had stared at us.

"Honestly? My friend Luna introduced me to him and his friends briefly. Harry and this Ron guy are arguing, so Ron had asked me to sit with him during one class where Hermione and Harry where sat together. When I saw Harry alone during DADA it seemed unfair to not sit with him." Dracos eyebrows shot up.

"Weasley and Potter are arguing?" He half chuckled. I nodded and stated I didn't know any details of it, despite actually knowing it was over whether Harry was lying about putting his name in the Goblet, but that wasn't my business to share. 

"Why does this all interest you so much?" He hesitated, and I could see him contemplating whether or not to talk to me. Something seemed to make the decision for him. 

"Me and Potter don't really get along. Because he's 'the chosen one' or whatever anything he does is celebrated and he gets whatever he wants."

"Is that his fault?" 

"He wasn't very nice when I first met him." I got the sense he didn't want to go further into it than that, so I just nodded. 

"I liked your Halloween costume." I changed the topic. His eyes lit up a bit.

"Yeah? That was my fathers waistcoat, really fancy designer." He bragged. I felt conflicted about bragging - being proud of having beautiful well made things it fine, but when it's all about showing how much money you have I became uncomfortable. I smiled. There was a pause for a moment before he said

"You um, you looked pretty too." How did he make it sound both forced and sincere at the same time. "I uh, I should go. Goodbye." He dipped his head towards me and went for the door.

"Goodnight Draco." I half whispered. He paused for a second as I said this, before going and gently closing the door behind him. I don't know what time it was, but it felt very late. I noticed he had left empty handed, and began looking around for what he may have been eating, but there where no signs of anything. I waited a minute to make sure we wouldn't bump into each other again and left with the packet of biscuits. 

"What took you so long?" The people in my dorm asked, taking the biscuits right out of my hand.

"Needed some help finding them." They didn't ask anymore, stuffing their faces with custard creams. They offered me one but I declined. I actually climbed into my bed right as I got to the dorm, holding the duvet up to my chin and I turned to face the wall. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. I picked up the watch on my bedside table to look at the time. 12:10. I put it down and went to sleep, blocking out the noise of my dorm mates.


End file.
